Lost
by randysprincess
Summary: A little girl wakes up in a hospital bed, with no memory of who she is. The Hart Family takes her in, where she happily grows up. What will happen when she gets a job within the WWE and slowly regains her memory?


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Hart Family. I do own Jessica and Becky (original character.)

Thank you all for the reviews for In My Life. I have not forgotten it. I have a new chapter coming soon. Thanks to AnGeLBaBii for being my beta and for the title. Also thank you to wrestlenascargirl for helping me become a better writer. Hope you all like it.

Prologue

1987

Beep beep beep beep

The sound of the machines woke up a little girl. The little girl sat up and looked confused; she looked around the room wondering where she was. She looked to her side and saw the source where the noise was coming from. She found that she was hooked up to the machine, but before she could ponder her surrounds further, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," her little voice said, as a young doctor came in.

"Ah, I see you are awake. My name is Dr. Rebecca Hart, but you can call me Becky. How do you feel?" Becky asked.

"Ok I guess. I feel a little dizzy and my head hurts," the girl said as she watched Becky write something down. "Where am I?"

"You are at Calgary Memorial Hospital," Becky told her.

"What happened to me?" the girl wanted to know.

"I don't know for sure. I was hoping you could tell us. All I know is that my Uncle Bret found you along the side of the road. He said it looked like you were hit in the head with something, which is what's causing the dizziness and the headache. Why don't we start from the beginning, what is your name?" Becky asked.

The little girl thought about it for a minute and replied, "I don't know."

"How old are you?" Becky asked, beginning to become concerned.

"I don't know," the girl said.

"Ok this is my last question. Do you know who or where your parents are?" Becky asked.

"I don't remember," the little girl said, starting to cry. "What's wrong with me?"

"It looks like you have a case of amnesia, probably brought on from the blow to your head. We won't know for sure until we run some more tests," Becky said, making a note on the chart. The girl looked at her, confused. Becky continued, "Amnesia means you can't remember anything that had happened before you woke up. It could return temperately or it could be permanent, only time will tell. Now I want you to rest and I will check on you later. Ok?" Becky asked.

The little girl nodded and closed her eyes.

When Becky stepped out of the room, she sighed. She saw her Uncle Bret and her Uncle Owen waiting in the hallway.

"How is she?" Bret asked when he saw his niece.

"Well, physically, she is fine except for a bump on the head. But she has a case of amnesia. She can't remember who she is or anything. The only thing we can determined is that she is around 7 years old but that is about it," Becky told them.

"What will happen to her?" Owen asked.

"More then likely, Social Services will take her in until they find her parents and/or she gets her memory back," Becky said.

"What if Julie and I take her in?" Bret asked.

"Are you sure, Uncle Bret? I mean we have to clear it with Social Services first. They are still going have to look for her parents. Let me get a hold of them and I will get back to you. If you want you can go in and sit with her, I think she would like that," Becky said as she went to her office to make the phone call.

Bret and Owen peeked into the room and saw the little girl sleeping. They quietly crept in the room and sat down on either side of the bed.

"Can you image being this little and not knowing who you are?" Owen asked his older brother.

" I know," Bret said, "She is going to need our support and I will be there for her."

An hour later, Becky came in. She saw her Uncle Own asleep, in one of the chairs in the corner and her Uncle Bret staring out the window.

"Uncle Bret," Becky called out, quietly.

Bret turned around and saw that his niece was back.

"Did you get a hold of Social Services?" he asked.

"Yes I did. They said that is was ok that you could take her into your home. They said that they would be checking on her every once in awhile. They know you and Aunt Julie travel and that Grandma and Grandpa can watch her. You do realize that they could find her parents?" Becky told him.

"Yes I know," he said.

"We need to come up with a name for her until she remembers who she is," Becky said as the girl woke up.

"Hun, this is my Uncle Bret and that is my Uncle Owen, sleeping over in the chair. We are going to run some test today and if everything comes out good, then you can leave tomorrow. Now, until we can find your parents, you are going to stay with Uncle Bret, how would you like that?" Becky asked her.

The little girl just nodded.

"How about we call you Jessica Lynn?" Bret suggested as the little girl smiled.


End file.
